


Galatea

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ 2020, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android, Artificial Intelligence, Cybernetics, Drabble, M/M, Week 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer QuarantineWeek 5Prompt:When I Think Of YouGenre:Sci-FiWord count:300 wordsEames is a sculptor and a thief in a futuristic world.Y'all.GlassPunkdid art for this drabble... It’s down there ⬇️ and it is so magnificent that I am effing near SPEECHLESS, which is a tragic thing to happen to a writer...just...go look at it...
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Galatea

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is 300 words by the word counter used in the competition, regardless of what AO3 says
> 
> ^_^

Eames spent weeks getting the android’s features just right, trying to match the faint smile of the Cupid’s bow lips he remembered.

He sang to himself as he worked. Back when he’d been ordered to assess the sentience and obedience of a newborn artificial intelligence, he’d played raucous songs in the background to fuck with the surveillance. His singing now was an enticement to the AI who’d condescendingly judged Eames’ sentience in return.

While he sculpted the delicate circuitry, he kept up a one-sided conversation, keywords strung like bait to lure a magnificent creature from the abyss. “...our first argument...your brilliance...your feeble jokes...the appearance you chose...your name...” The android’s dark hair was stubbornly curly and he brushed it back tenderly, staring at the empty hooded eyes. Eames couldn’t wait to see the familiar mocking gleam there.

“I know you’re out there, listening, watching. When the military asked me to evaluate you for stability, docility...” He laughed. “You were already so far past their limited understanding...”

He glanced over at the vats, where pseudoskin was growing on gossamer matrices, and then began working on the fingers, humming as he flexed the joints. “You fooled them, but I knew what an extraordinary creature you were.”

Once finished, he connected the hand to the skeletal arm and stroked the assembly with gentle fingers. “I probably saved the world from your outraged vengeance when I helped you escape from that lab.”

The fingers abruptly curled on their own and he stared at the face with hope. The eyes focused, the lips curved ever so slightly. The voice was low with amused condescension. “Is it worth saving? Eames, what are you doing?”

“Just building you a body, darling.”

Arthur raised the still-unfinished hand and inspected it, nodding in approval. “This will do for a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and yes, flos, Arthur _will_ be anatomically correct...


End file.
